This disclosure relates generally to image preprocessing, and more specifically to preparing a video file for consumption on a virtual reality headset.
Virtual reality headsets simulate environments by providing video for a large field of view (e.g., 180 to 360 degrees). An image capture rig includes multiple cameras each capturing a different portion of a scene. These sources images capture the same moment while each capturing a different portion of the scene that partially overlaps with the field of view of at least one of the other source images. The source images are then stitched together to create a master plate for a frame that covers the large field of view captured by the cameras of the image capture rig. The compilation of each master plate forms a master file for the virtual reality video file. The video file then goes through a number of transformations and other processing steps to prepare the video file for encoding and eventually consumption by a user on a virtual reality headset.